exsternofandomcom-20200214-history
Nexus the Rogue
Nexus was a Nightflame Assassin during the Silverfist Revolt. He fought alongside them as they drove the Sterling Army to retreat. However, when the Nightflame Assassins decided they would no longer aid the Aurora Kingdom, he turned his back and attempted to sever all ties with his clan.During Nexus' attempt to escape he was attacked. The Nightflame Assassins hold that you only cease being an Assassin in death. Nexus was shot in the back three times with Nightflame Arrows which burst into dripping purple flame. He crawled into the forest and the Nightflame Assassins left him for dead quivering next to a muddy brook. Nexus awoke the next day in agony and stumbled and crawled aimlessly before coming across an Aurora camp. Many of the Aurora Knights debate killing him in response to new hostility harbored towards the Nightflame Assassins. However, a man by the name of Kiel Vantum stops them and brings him to the healing sages who attempt to repair Nexus' wounds. Unfortunately, the Medella herb does not heal Astral tissue as well as mundane tissue, but it is enough to where Kiel was able to stabilize Nexus and cauterize the remaining flesh back together. After a week of recuperation, Nexus wrote a note informing Kiel that he wished to meet with Ilroth himself. As Ilroth and his armies converge with the Aurora Kights marching for Bloodfrost, Kiel is able to set up a meeting between the two. Nexus is brought to Ilroth's tent, enters and sees him. Ilroth wears a simple cotton tunic; the feathery fringe of his wings writhe slightly behind the chair Ilroth sits upon; raven-black and shimmering in the torchlight though they remain unlit themselves. Nexus kneeled before Ilroth who remained passive and calm. Nexus explained that he was once a Nightflame Assassin but would now like to fight for the Ilroth personally and crush the Silverfist Revolt, humbly asking in return that Ilroth aid him in destroying the Nightflicker Assassins as well. Stating that no room should be allowed for even a single nest of cutthroats and back stabbing thugs. Ilroth gave a wry smile and kneeled to lift Nexus' chin, before telling him that he will grant Nexus this if he will fight to his last breath. Ilroth tells Nexus to rise and become the newest Grand Marshal in the Infernal Army. On the eve of the Battle at Bloodfrost four members of the Eightfist; Optim, Midane, Roque, and Roxxyr venture and rescue Orcun from his imprisonment. However Nexus noticed them and engaged all four of them in battle. As they ran, Nexus was able to corner them in a snowy gulch. Nexus attacked Midane stabbing her clean through her forearm. This great pain caused her to double over and shriek into the night. Her body transformed into a massive clawed wolfbeast with yellow eyes and fanged maw. Midane lunged at Nexus who grabbed three daggers from his belt in one fist and stabbed Midane in the throat. Midane clutched at the wound in her neck and made a terrible squelching noise. Optim fell to his knees before he too grew large fangs and sharp talons on each finger. He became monstrous in size as his body molted and grew shaggy fur. He lashed out at Nexus and the blow struck his face tearing into his sinew and flesh. The attack was savage, cutting between his bones and carving deep wounds in his throat, jaw, and face. Nexus punched Optim as hard as he could with an iron gauntlet causing him to stagger back and fall into the snow. Optim returned to his nude human form unconscious and pained, a deep cut on his temple bleeding. Roque and Roxxyr grabbed Optim and dragged him from the gulch and back to Bloodfrost, leaving Midane's werewolf corpse behind with a heavy heart and leaving Nexus for dead. Nexus was found after Aurora Knights were awoken by the howling. They brought him back to camp as well as dragging Midane's corpse back with them. Nexus' face is now a macabre flower blooming with ichor and gore. Kiel as well as many of the finest healers in Exsterno do their best but Nexus mouth is forever closed never to speak again. Nexus stands and tries to speak but is unable to. He looks at himself in a puddle of dirty water on the floor and is forced to scream without sound. He immediately finds Midane's corpse and cuts her clawed left hand free and tears her talons free from her fingers with forceps and dips them in molten iron and crafts them to his own hand. His iron Fingerclaws complete he prepares for the battle the following day. Despite his injury he is at the front of the marching army besides Ilroth who flies overhead his wings ablaze and brandishing the Sword of Kas. Causing everyone to pound on their bucklers and increase their pace until the horde is sprinting towards the gate Nexus is close as the thundering sounds and bright lights explode from within the city and can hear as Ilroth dies. He then hears the loud barrage of clashing metal coming at the back of the ranks and sees a flood of Silverfist soldiers cutting down his men. Nexus makes use of the opportunity and deserts his men. Over the years Nexus became a drifter, then a thief, a mercenary, and a rogue. Slaying goblins for reward money to get by. Then he received a letter one night. It was addressed to him and had come by way of a very discreet courier. the letter read "Ilroth is not dead as has been claimed. I have discovered his true location" underneath this was written "Come to the Jormur Forest". Nexus traveled to the Jormur Forest and set up camp in a small cavernous hollow, but was contacted by no one for an entire week. However one night, as Nexus slept, he was awoken by two figures with lanterns. Nexus was perplexed for a moment before the other two revealed themselves as Leonard Arcane of the Shroudshard and Ecarna Arcane of the Blixtar. They explained that Ilroth had been very important to both of them and that they had learned a secret about what really happened to Ilroth during the Battle of Bloodfrost. According to the scant details, and rumors they had gathered it seemed that Orcun Leaftail had captured Ilroth's soul in the Firestar Amulet. Ecarna chimed in saying that her previous attempt at reclaiming the Firestar Amulet had failed and now they needed Nexus' help. Nexus agreed. The plan was for Nexus to attack Splinterfang while riding Leonard's giant lightning crab Andromedes. Leonard was going to take advantage of the distraction Nexus was creating and sneak into the Highstone Citadel and magically aid Nexus who was to kidnap Orcun and bring him into the Citadel where Leonard could magically seal the door behind them. Inside they would torture Orcun to tell them how to release Ilroth's spirit. After a few days of planning, Leonard and Nexus headed for Splinterfang while Ecarna went into the wilds and began infecting the local wildlife with Fricundus. Also this way if the plan went south she would remain and be the only one left who would know about Ilroth's status. During the battle Nexus and Andromedes fought well as Leonard snuck towards the Highstone Citadel while offering occasional aid. Unfortunately Andromedes was killed as local heroes joined the battle. Luckily, Nexus was still able to take Orcun hostage, and Leonard sealed the door, unaware that there was another way inside. Together Nexus and Leonard tortured Orcun for the following days and yet the Foxxyn refused to give up any information.Though that wasn't to say that Leonard didn't learn anything. Inside of this chamber there was what Leonard immediately recognized as a Dragon's egg; but not just any dragon it was the Comet of Petricore-Cirok the Maelstrom. Try as he might he was unable to release the beast. After three days, the group of heroes were able to fight off a horde of Fricundus infected goblins and enter the Highstone Citadel after retrieving the required components to open the lock. Once inside they surprised Nexus who immediately held a blade to Orcun's throat, and Leonard who quickly shrouded himself from sight and watched as his brother Gratos walked in, an amulet of magical power now in his possession. Nexus killed Orcun and began fighting the adventurers meanwhile Leonard lay in his impenetrable shroud and buffed Nexus' attacks as well as healing him from afar and finally giving him a shield of yellow magic - something far beyond what Nexus was capable of. Then as Leonard's magic waned. Leonard made the difficult decision to let Nexus die knowing there was no way he would be able to tell the heroes that he was in the room due to his facial disfigurement. Leonard felt in his bones that his Gratos and his friends had somehow learned of a way to free Cirok and Leonard would need his remaining magic in order to cast his next spell. The heroes freed Cirok from his entrapment and gifted a wing to Gratos a great honor. Then as Cirok ended their conversation saying "Until my wing is fully healed I will take refuge nearby”. Leonard cast A dark cloud to twist about Cirok as his deep thrumming voice echoed within the dungeon walls. His spell forced Cirok from physical form and transformed him into a small item of power which he could transform back into Cirok at any time.